Priscilla Campbell
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Lola Jones |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Priscilla Campbell |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| blunt, determined, driven, independent, caring, supportive, trendy, sassy, sarcastic, friendly, intelligent, wise, superior, intelligent, goofy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Spencer Porter (boyfriend) Jayce Baker (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Neutral, later Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| Become a real estate agent (succeeded) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 283 Kingsley Drive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique, Erin, Savannah, Sander, Logan, Chelsea, Vanessa, Randy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Monique are you alright? You look un-perfect" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Priscilla Campbell is a major character on Teen Justice. Priscilla is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Priscilla is first seen asking if she could audition for the Glee Club. She is later seen in the Choir Room after Monique brought her to join the club. She acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" she was that there is a glee club again, but Billy insists on them auditioning in order to get in. Priscilla is last seen performing Beautiful with the current Teen Justice. Sectionals When Teen Justice are preparing for Sectionals, Billy re-arranges his predictable plans to put Jayce and Aubrey on a duet and instead gives it to Priscilla and Spencer, resulting in an angry verbal showdown between the two. At Sectionals, Priscilla and Spencer performs and Teen Justice wins against Le Trio Hot and The Dicky Dollar Boys. Chosen One Priscilla is seen in a flashback sequence of Spencer's where they are shown to be having a make-out session and she refuses to go any further after Spencer mentions it. Priscilla is next seen in the Choir Room with the rest of Teen Justice when Billy announces that they are performing at a Mexican's Cisneros, Priscilla is pleased to hear this and she immediately turns around to Monique and Tristan to discuss ideas. Later at rehearsal, Erin and Priscilla butt heads and she dances in Do It. Later at the Mexican Cisneros, Maribel introduces the girls and they sing Mimosa in which she has a solo. She is later seen enjoying herself and provides background vocals in the boys' performance, City Is Ours. Swagology Priscilla is seen enjoying Monique's performance of V.S.O.P. After Monique's breakdown, Priscilla approaches her and reveals that when she was young she threw up to stay skinny to impress her mother, but being in the club made her see the importance of eating healthy and that she doesn't mind becoming big and round and she gives Monique some food. She says Monique is beautiful as she is and the two become friends. Priscilla sings background vocals to Pretty Girl Rock. |-| S3= Goodbye Priscilla is seen performing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen and is sadden by the fact that she has to leave her friends. She enjoys the song the underclassmen sing for them, In My Life and watches Spencer from the side. She later has a voiceover of her high school experience where she sees Spencer struggling to study. She talks to Aubrey about their friendship in the girl's bathroom and Aubrey tells Priscilla that she thinks Priscilla is meant to be with Spencer. At her house, she helps Spencer study and gives him words of encouragement and tells him she loves him as well as a kiss. In June's office, Priscilla tries to return her cheerios uniform but June tells her to keep it. June and Priscilla talk about how much Priscilla has changed and grown up over the years and Priscilla tearfully hugs June and says that she will miss her, which leads to June saying, "I don't see how that's possible." She graduates and near the end is seen dancing with Monique at the graduation party and later saying bye to Aubrey while hugging Erin. Personality Priscilla is frequently referred to as the intelligent member of Teen Justice, as well as one of the intelligent students at McMullan High School. She strongly believes in finding proof and evidence before determining something is real. Priscilla has also been described as somewhat of a "athlete", and is very knowledgeable when it comes to athletics and physical activity. She pursued a relationship with Jayce Baker and became frustrated when he seemed more interested in Aubrey than in her. After being dumped by Jayce, she takes the break-up very hard and decides to ignore Jayce and Aubrey's attempts at friendship, showing she can be very bitter. Despite her history with Jayce and Aubrey, she eventually realizes that they need to work together to perform their best as part of the gang, and she admits that she would never let anything bad happen to Aubrey despite the fact that her boyfriend chose her over Priscilla. Relationships Spencer Porter= |-| Jayce Baker= Songs S1= ;Solos Song tc.jpg|Too Cool (Theatricality)|link=Too Cool ep4f (10) ain.jpg|All I Need (Love Hurts)|link=All I Need ep4f (12) ta.jpg|Talkin' About (A Star Is Torn)|link=Talkin' About ;Duets ep4f (43).jpg|Ordinary People (Jayce) (Mash Off)|link=Ordinary People Song ycach.jpg|You Can Always Come Home (Spencer) (Duets)|link=You Can Always Come Home Song sectional.jpg|Best Day of My Life (Spencer) (Sectionals)|link=Best Day of My Life Song ltb.jpg|Love To Burn (Aubrey) (Born This Way)|link=Love To Burn ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-Up singing |-| S2= ;Solos wcwfil.jpg|Why Don't We Fall in Love (Special Attention)|link=Why Don't We Fall in Love ;Duets lN.jpg|Last Night (Spencer) (Special Attention)|link=Last Night (S2) ep4f (11).jpg|Love Song (Spencer) (Broken Innocence)|link=Love Song ep4f (28).jpg|Okay (Sebastian) (Ballad)|link=Okay Ep4f (29).jpg|Ghost (Logan) (The Hell-raisers)|link=Ghost ;Solos In a Group Number ;Backup Singing |-| S4= ;Solos csam.jpg|Come See About Me (Dramatic Show-choirs)|link=Come See About Me ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Duets Ep4f (2332).jpg|Just Give Me a Reason (Spencer) (Teen Justice)|link=Just Give Me a Reason ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S6= ;Duets ep4f (9km).jpg|The Last Song (Chelsea) (The Good, the Bad and U-glee)|link=The Last Song ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S9= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice